Teach Your Grandchildren Well
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by ale.23 and me. A sequel to my story Grandma Knows Best, when Grandma Utonium comes for a visit, she and the girls go on a trip around town. Grandma soon meets with the Rowdyruff Boys, thus inviting them along for the ride; along the way the girls and boys discover just how much they mean to each other. PPG/RRB
1. Grandma's Here!

**This is a collab that ale.23 and I worked on a little while ago(She had the initial idea and I wrote the script) which is a sequel to my story, "Grandma Knows Best," featuring my OC, Grandma Utonium. Please enjoy!(BTW ale.23, thank you very much for this story suggestion. I had a lot of fun working on this story with you, and I very much appreciate it. I look forward to writing future stories with you.) :)**

It's a peaceable day in the city of Townsville. In the Utonium Chateau, the Powerpuff Girls are hovering downstairs when they notice Professor Utonium frantically vacuuming the floors and dusting the shelves. Concerned by his panicked nature, the girls inquire, "Is there something wrong, Professor?"

"Did an evil villain break out of jail?" Blossom inquires.

"Has the Mayor been kidnapped?" Bubbles asks.

"Is a giant monster attacking the city?" Buttercup inquires.

"No, something even more urgent," the professor exclaims. "Grandma's coming for a visit and the house isn't anywhere near clean!"

The Powerpuffs exchange nonplussed looks, but say, "Well say, may we help, please?"

"Certainly, girls," the professor puffs. "Thank you very much!"

The Powerpuffs then set about vacuuming the floors, washing windows, and dusting counter tops and such. Moments later, the doorbell rings. "Oh, that must be her!" the professor exclaims elatedly. He hurries over to the door and opens it to find Grandma Utonium waiting to greet him. "Mom!"

"Johnny Dear!" Grandma exclaims happily as she embraces her son in a big hug and plants a large kiss on his cheek. "Oh, I've missed you so!"

"I've missed you too, Mom," the professor replies kindly. "It's so wonderful to see you again."

Looking over the professor's shoulder, Grandma quickly spots the girls. "Oh, there are my big girls!" She runs over and gives her granddaughters a big hug and gently kisses each of them on their foreheads. "Ohh, it's so wonderful to see you again, Sweethearts."

"Why, it's wonderful to see you again, too, Grandma." the girls reply politely.

"How have things been going with crimefighting, Dears?" Grandma inquires.

"Oh, very well," Blossom replies. "We've mostly been catching criminals, fighting giant monsters and such."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that things have been going well." Grandma replies cheerily. She then turns to the girls. "Oh, by the way, Dears, I've brought a little surprise for you."

"A surprise?" the Powerpuffs echo excitedly. Grandma then reaches into her suitcase and takes out three small bicycle helmets in the girls' corresponding colors. "I was wondering if you girls might like to take a ride on my motorcycle." The girls' faces light up. "Ooh, yes, please!"

"Wonderful!" Grandma replies. A concerned look crosses the professor's face. "Are you sure that this will be safe, Mom?"

"Don't worry, Dear," Grandma replies consolingly. "I'll be very careful."

"Okay." the professor obliges warmly.

Grandma then leads the girls outside to her motorcycle, which is parked by the curb, upon which she and the girls then hop on. "Goodbye, Johnny Dear!" she calls to the professor as she shifts the bike into gear. "I love you! Please take care!"

"'Bye, Professor!" the girls call, waving politely. "We love you!"

"Goodbye, girls! Goodbye, Mom!" the professor calls as he waves back. "I love you, too!"


	2. Girls Meet Boys

As Grandma slowly drives her motorcycle through Townsville Park her gaze presently falls on three familiar looking boys, who are merrily kicking a volleyball to each other. "Say," a very intrigued Grandma inquires. "Who might they be?"

"Oh, why, they're the Rowdyruff Boys." Bubbles replies.

"They look so very much like you," Grandma remarks. "Might they be superheroes as well?"

"Uhm, well, yes, sort of," Blossom replies. "They're some boys we lo-I mean boys we know." The pink Powerpuff's face turns bright red as she says this.

"Do you like these boys?" Grandma inquires curiously.

"W-wh-what?" Buttercup stammers nervously. "W-well, we certainly do lo-uhm, uh...like them." Her face hen turns bright red as well.

"Well, they certainly do seem very sweet." Grandma replies. "Perhaps we should say hello."

"W-wait, please, Grandma-" Blossom replies urgently, but her warning comes a bit too late.

"Hello, boys!" Grandma calls cheerfully, giving the Rowdyruffs a merry wave. "How are you doing on this fine day?"

"Huh?" Hearing the call, the boys stop playing and whip around. "It's the Powerpuff Girls!" Brick whispers loudly with concern. "But who's that lady with them?" Butch whispers in reply. Boomer, however, not having a very clear idea of what he wasn't supposed to do, waves back with a big, cheerful, "Howdy, Miss!"

"Why, hello, dears!" Grandma replies.

"So, what brings you to our little corner of the world, miss?" Boomer inquires.

"Well, my granddaughters and I were just taking a little ride around the park and wanted to say hello."

"Ooh, how very nice!" the blue Rowdyruff replies with intrigue. Just then, he feels his brothers tapping him on the shoulder. "Uhm, bro?" Brick says. "Can we take a moment?"

"Sure thing!" Boomer replies, upon which he and his brothers quickly step to the side and huddle. "Boomer, what are you doing?" Brick whispers. "They're our enemies!"

"Imagine if the other villains had been walking by right at this very moment," Butch adds. "They'd never let us live it down!"

A perplexed look crosses the blue Rowdyruff's face. "But guys, don't we like them?"

"Like them? _LIKE_ them?!" Brick echoes indignantly. "Whatever gave you a goofy idea like that?!" Boomer can't help but notice a blush crossing his brother's face at this very moment. "Well, for one thing, you're blushing." he replies.

"Buh-blushing?" the red Rowdyruff stammers. "O-oh no! It must have been from the candy I ate earlier!" He dramatically clutches his belly. "Boomer, didn't you read the ingredients?"

"But...Butch is blushing, too." Boomer replies.

"R-really?" the green Rowdyruff replies. "Oh no, I must be getting sunburned!" He lifts his hand to his face. "Boomer, why didn't you bring sunblock?"

"Oh, ho, ho, silly dears!" Grandma laughs warmly. "You can't walk away from love!"

"LOVE?!" the boys exclaim in shock. Brick turns casually to Grandma. "Y-you must be mistaken, miss," he says. "We barely even...like the girls."

"Oh sweetie, there's simply no need to deny it," Grandma replies. "In fact," A thoughtful look crosses her face. "Would you boys care to join us on our little sojourn about town?" Brick and Butch are ready to protest until Boomer quickly pipes up, "Yes, please!"

Boomer's brothers shoot disdainful glares at him. "Boomer are you crazy?!" Butch glowers. "If the other villains see us we'll _REALLY_ never hear the end of it!"

"But she seems so nice," Boomer replies. "And honestly, a ride on a motorcycle might be pretty sweet!"

"Well...okay." Butch replies grudgingly. "With any luck we won't meet up with anyone we know."

No sooner do they make their way toward the motorcycle, however, when the ground suddenly begins violently shaking. "Buh-buh-buh-bro, what's happening?!" Butch exclaims. "S-s-stop moving! You're gonna make me fall! Bad underground! Bad, bad underground!" Boomer exclaims quaveringly.

At this moment, a humongous slug beast bursts through the ground. He's a large grey slug creature with reddish-orange eyes, a green, iguana-like spine down his back, and a gaping mouth, full of razor-sharp teeth(1). "Wow...ohmigosh!" the boys exclaim.

A determined look crosses Blossom's face. "Come on, girls, let's give this monster what for!" Upon this, she and her sisters begin to fly off. "You heard 'em, guys, let's get 'im!" Brick exclaims, upon which he and his brothers quickly fly off, too.

Concerned, Bubbles peeks over her shoulder. "Wait, you guys, we can't leave Grandma behind!"

"Don't worry, dear," Grandma replies consolingly. "I'll be very safe right here. Now, please run along and fight the horrible slimy monster!" Boomer gives a very audible gulp. "Uhm, sure thing."

(1) The slug monster resembles the one Buttercup battled in the monster simulator in the episode, "Bubblevicious."


	3. No Monster Can Keep Us Apart

The girls and boys fly at the beast, all ready to pummel it. Buttercup shoots lasers from her eyes, but the slug creature blocks the attack with his tail. Butch then gives the beast a rocket punch to its side, but the beast quickly shoves him away.

"Mmn," Blossom muses for all of a heartbeat. "This beast is much tougher than first anticipated. We'll have to up the ante a bit. Let's give him an-ACROBATTACK!" Upon this, the Powerpuffs hover down to the ground and begin whirling toward the beast in a super-fast cartwheel.

Looking on at this, an impressed Brick notes, "Hey that's a clever idea. Let's give him a-BALLISTIC BARRAGE!" Upon this, he and his brothers hover down to the ground and begin rushing toward the monster, then fly up in the air and begin dive-bombing downwards.

The girls and boys hit the beast at full force, almost at the same time, causing the monster to wail out in pain. Angered by this attack, the slug beast shoots spikes from its back, which come raining down like projectiles toward the girls. The boys gasp fearfully, "GIRLS, LOOK OUT!" and quickly zing over and spirit them out of harm's way.

"Wh-y-you, saved us!" a shocked Blossom exclaims. "But...why? You're our enemies."

"I don't even know," Brick replies, still biting his tongue hard not to say what was on his mind. "I just...couldn't let you die!"

"Well, that's very sweet of you," Blossom replies, also in strong denial of how she really felt. "But we're always very careful during our monster battles, so you needn't worry."

"Buh-b-b-but, I gotta!" Brick protests.

"No, you don't!" Blossom protests.

"Yes, I do!" Brick retorts.

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"But why do you even want to protect me?" Blossom finally inquires.

"Because I love you!" Brick quickly blurts out.

"HUH?!" Blossom and her sisters are highly taken aback by this. Brick quickly claps his hands over his mouth, embarrassed by what he's just said. _Can't believe I just said that out loud! _he thinks.

"Uhm, excuse me," the monster suddenly pipes up. "But if you two are finished now, can we continue what we're doing?"

"Uhm, sure thing." the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs reply flatly.

The girls and boys then zing toward the monster again; the girls bombard the beast with a series of punches and kicks, while the boys lay into the monster with a series of rapid rocket punches. Determined not to lose, the slug beast lifts his tail high in the air, ready to clobber the boys hard. "BOYS, WATCH OUT!" the girls cry fearfully as they zoom over and quickly scoop the boys up.

"Wh-you saved our lives!" a taken-aback Butch exclaims. "Does that mean you like us?"

"Well, uhm..." Buttercup stammers, her mind racing for a possible answer. "We, uhm, didn't want to see you get crushed." Butch gives a small smile in response, secretly knowing what she really meant.

"Gee, thanks for saving me, Babycakes." the green Rowdyruff replies, upon which he quickly claps his hands over his mouth. _Did I just call her Babycakes?!_ he thinks, his face turning bright red.

As Boomer hovers close, about to hit the monster with another attack, he fails to notice the beast opening its jaws wide, about to chomp down on him. Bubbles gives an audible gasp. "BOOMER, NO-O-O-O!" She zings through the air and quickly snatches Boomer from the beast's clutches.

"Boomer! Are you okay?" she pants fearfully. "Oh, I so hope you're not hurt!"

"Please don't worry, Honeypie, I'm fine." Boomer replies. 'Did I just call her Honeypie out loud?" he thinks with embarrassment.

Tears begin to well up in the blue Powerpuff's eyes. "Oh, I'm so glad! I was afraid-afraid that-that I was going to _LOSE YOU_!" Boomer is more than a bit taken aback by this. 'S-she really likes me?!' he thinks.

Noticing her granddaughters and their boyfriends in dire straights, an angry look crosses Grandma's face. "All right, enough is enough!" she states as she quickly disembarks her motorcycle. "This monster needs to be taught some manners!" She then begins trudging angrily up to the beast. "Stop right there, you beast!"

"Miss, wait, please!" Brick calls urgently.

"Please don't worry, Brick," Blossom replies consolingly. "Grandma has a few tricks up her sleeve." The boys look on in perplexity, wondering just how Grandma intended to handle this situation.

Hearing Grandma's voice, the monster stops in its tracks and glances up at her. "Now, you should know better than to cause all of this destruction," Grandma scolds. "Honestly, what would your mother say?" The beast is highly taken aback by this. "Muh-muh-muh-my mother?"

"Just look at that grimy skin! I'll bet you haven't bathed in weeks. And those teeth! Have you ever had a dental appointment?" The monster is now well and truly at a loss for words. "Now, I want you to leave right now and stop terrorizing the city!" Grandma exclaims.

"Yes, Ma'am." the defeated monster replies as he slowly slinks away. The Rowdyruffs stare in awe at this amazing display. "Wow..." Butch notes. "How did she...do that?"

"Oh, well, that's just what Grandma does," Blossom replies shyly. "It's very effective in making villains and monsters reconsider."

"Well, I gotta admit, she's pretty cool." notes a very impressed Brick.

"She's the coolest grandma ever!" Buttercup replies enthusiastically. Touched by their kind words, Grandma smiles and blushes.

"Thanks so much for saving us, miss!" Butch says gratefully. "We really appreciate it." Buttercup adds.

"Oh, you're quite welcome, dears." Grandma replies.

Blossom then turns to Brick with an unsure look on her face. "Uhm, Brick? May I ask you a question, please?"

"Sure."

"Did you actually mean what you had said back there when you said you loved me?"

Brick blushes a deep red. "Well, uhm..."

Boomer then turns to Bubbles. "And did you mean it when you said you didn't want to lose me?"

Now it's Bubbles' turn to blush. "Well...yes..."

Butch then turns to Buttercup. "And did you mean it when you said you didn't want to see me get crushed?"

Buttercup now begins to blush. "Well...yes..."

Before they can elaborate on this notion, however, the portable hotline phone in Blossom's pocket rings. Mentally feeling a bit relieved, Blossom quickly answers the phone. "Hello, Mayor? What might the matter be?" As she listens to the reply, a concerned look crosses her face. "Oh dear. Please don't worry, Mayor, we're on our way!"

"What's wrong, Blossom?" Brick inquires as the pink Powerpuff hangs up the phone. "Well, Princess Morbucks is robbing every jewelry store in town." Blossom replies. Disgusted looks cross the Rowdyruff's faces. "Princess Morbucks, ugh, I remember her," Butch cringes. "She was _NOT_ easy to deal with(1)!"

"Well, we'll just have to teach her some manners," Grandma replies. "Let's go, kids!" As the girls and boys quickly hop onto the motorcycle, Grandma hands the boys three bicycle helmets in their corresponding colors, which they quickly put on, upon which Grandma shifts the bike into gear and motors off.

(1) A reference to the episode "Boys' Toys."


	4. The Princess and the Punks

Meanwhile, at the Townsville Jewelry store, Princess Morbucks is hauling a large bag of diamonds out the front door, past a pair of tied up and gagged jewelers. "Heh heh," she snickers. "Made off with all of the jewels and there's nobody to stop me!"

"Say, Princess," a shadowy figure hiding in the alley nearby pipes up. "Is it time for us to join yet?"

"No, not yet," At this moment, Princess spies the motorcycle on the horizon. "Bu it soon will be!" she says as an evil smile spreads across her face.

As Grandma brings the vehicle to a halt, the girls and boys quickly hover off. "Not so fast-" Brick begins.

"Princess-" Boomer continues.

"Morbucks!" Butch finishes.

"Say," notes an impressed Blossom. "That was very good!" The boys smile and blush modestly in reply.

"Well, well, well," Princess sneers. "If it isn't the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys! Fancy meeting you here!"

"Cut the chitchat, Princess," Buttercup snaps indignantly. "Hand over the jewels right now before we all give you what for!"

"You'll never stop me!" Princess threatens. "In fact, you'll be in no shape to stop _ANYONE_ ever again once you see what I have in store for you!"

"What you have in store for us?" the girls and boys echo in perplexity. At this moment, three small girls hover out of the alley behind Princess. They look very much like the Powerpuffs, but much meaner and fiercer looking; the pink one has long, spiky red hair and wears a pink dress with a red plaid skirt and a long, unkempt red ribbon in her hair, the blue one has blonde pigtails like Bubbles' but much longer, and wears a blue sleeveless shirt, a black skirt, pointy black shoes with white socks, three blue bracelets on each arm, and blue ribbons above her pigtails, and the green one has short, spiky black hair and wears a black, sleeveless dress, pointy black shoes with fishnet stockings, and green studded wristbands and a matching belt. "Friends," Princess sneers. "I'd like you to meet the Powerpunk Girls: Berserk, Brat, and Brute!"

"Huh?" the Rowdyruffs exclaim in astonishment.

"Goodness, who are they?" Grandma inquires.

"Well, you see," Bubbles explains. "We were cleaning our room one day, when I accidentally scrubbed the mirror a little too hard, which created a vortex. When we went to investigate it further, we accidentally went too close and got sucked in!"

"We ended up in an alternate dimension on the other side in which the order of everything was reversed," Buttercup elaborates. "We met Mojo Jojo's good counterpart Jomo Momo and learned that we had evil counterparts!"

"Oh my!" Grandma exclaims.

"Gee..." the Rowdyruffs muse.

"When we discovered that the Powerpunk Girls had gotten loose in Townsville, we went back through the portal to capture them, but they put up quite a fight," Blossom concludes. "Fortunately, we eventually were able to trick them back into the portal."

"But now they seem to have escaped again!" Buttercup exclaims.

"Yes, yes," Princess sneers glibly. "I bought an interdimensional transporter with my allowance this morning; with these three on my side, there's nothing you three little goody-goodies can do to stop me!"

"Don't count on it, Princess," Buttercup threatens. "You'll never be able to stop all of us!"

As the Powerpunks glance over at the Rowdyruff Boys, they suddenly get lovelorn looks in their eyes. "Wow, Princess," Brat coos. "Who are those movie stars?" Princess gives them a blank look. "Oh, them? Those are just the Rowdyruff Boys. They're kinda okay, I guess."

Now completely lovestruck, the Powerpunks hover slowly over to the boys. "Wh-hey, where are you going?!" Princess exclaims irritably. "Come back here and help me catch those Powerdorks!"

"Well, howdy, Honeypie," Berserk coos as she approaches Brick. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Oh, what's a guy like you doing in a place like this?" Brute says lovingly as she approaches Butch.

"Uhm, w-w-we've been spending the day w-with the Powerpuff Girls a-and their grandma." Brick stammers apprehensively. As the Powerpunks look over his shoulder, disdainful looks cross their faces. "Oh..." Berserk then turns to Brick. "Well, cute boys like you deserve much better than twerps like them!"

"Yeah," Brat replies. "Why don't you go out with US instead?"

"Uhh...uhm...ehhh..." the boys are truly at a loss for words.

The Powerpuffs look on at this scene indignantly. "I can't believe this!" Blossom exclaims.

"The nerve of those girls!" Buttercup grumbles.

"They're trying to steal them from us!" Bubbles adds angrily.

"So, c'mon, cuties, ditch the twerps and their grandma 'n spend the day with us!" Brute says. The Rowdyruffs turn to them with a stern look in their eyes. "No."

"NO?!" the Powerpunks echo in shock.

Upon hearing this, the Powerpuffs gasp elatedly. "I knew it, I knew they'd never dump us!" Bubbles exclaims joyfully.

The Powerpunks stare in shock. "Wh-what?!" Berserk exclaims.

"B-but why?" Brute inquires.

Still wishing not to reveal his true feelings(Albeit a little less so however), Brick stammers, "I-I-I don't know, I just...can't stay away from her..."

The Powerpunks glare severely at this. "Well, you won't have much choice in a second! C'mon, guys, let's get them!" Upon this, they zing past the boys, all ready to pummel the Powerpuffs.

"Oh, no you don't!" the Powerpuffs retaliate. Blossom quickly flies up to them and hits them with her ice breath at full force, encasing them in a big block of ice. Unfortunately, the Powerpunks are able to quickly break free from it. "Seriously?" Brat scoffs. "That was pathetic! The Powerpunks then shoot toward them at breakneck speed and clobber the Powerpuffs, sending them flying. The boys and Grandma gasp in horror.

"Oogh," Blossom groans as she and her sisters pick themselves up off of the ground. "Looks like we'll have to up the ante."

"Good idea," Bubbles obliges. "Please cover your ears, everyone." Her friends do so, upon which the blue Powerpuff lets out an ear-piercing sonic scream. Princess cringes and quickly covers her ears. "Ughh, what is she DOING?!"

Unfortunately, the scream has no effect on the Powerpunks; the evil girls sneer and rocket toward the Powerpuffs again and blast them with eye beams, sending them plummeting to the ground again.

An angry scowl crosses Buttercup's face as she and her sisters pick themselves up once again. "All right, now enough is enough!" she glowers, upon which she begins to spin in a rapid circle, creating a massive tornado. Unfortunately, the Powerpunks aren't drawn in. "Is that all you got?" Brute scoffs, upon which she and her sisters plow the Powerpuffs over yet again. "You keep settin' 'em up, we'll keep knockin' 'em down!"

As the girls lie on the ground, the Powerpunks reel back, all ready to clobber them again. Upon seeing this, the boys urgently cry, "STOP! PLEASE! DON'T HURT THEM!" Shocked by this, the Powerpunks freeze in midair. "Hey, what gives?!" Berserk exclaims.

"We can't let you harm them." Butch says seriously.

"Yeah? Why not?" Brute grimaces. "After all, we're all bad guys here!"

"Well, we might just reconsider being bad guys!" he boys reply. The Powerpuffs look up at them with dewy eyes. Could they...really mean it?

"If being bad guys means having to be away from the girls we love, then we want no part!" Butch elaborates. Hopeful smiles spread across the Powerpuffs faces. The boys had actually admitted that they LOVED them!

The Powerpunks scowl angrily. "So, that's the way it's going to be, is it? Well, if you're going to side with them, we'll just have to take you ALL down!" The evil girls reel back, all ready to clobber the girls and boys, when...

"Stop right there, you little hooligans!" The Powerpunks quickly whip around to see Grandma hurrying up to them. "You'll not harm my granddaughters and their boyfriends on my watch!" she exclaims angrily.

"Stay out of this, lady," Berserk snaps rudely. "We got a battle to wage here!"

"Yeah!" Brat and Brute add in unison.

"Young ladies, I'll tolerate no rudeness," Grandma replies seriously. "Hasn't your mother taught you any manners?" The Powerpunks stare in astonishment. "O-our mother?" Bereserk stammers. "Buh-b-b-but..." Brat begins.

"Just look at those clothes," Grandma replies indignantly. "Is this what kids are wearing nowadays?" The Powerpunks' only response is stunned silence.

"Why, I'll bet that none of you ever wash your hair or brush your teeth!" Grandma continues. Brat motions toward her mouth with a big smile. "I brush my teeth." Her sisters shoot disdainful looks at her. "Brat, don't help!"

"Look, I don't know who you are, lady," Princess scoffs. "But you better mind your own business!"

"Mind your manners, young lady," Grandma replies. "Surely your mother wouldn't approve!" Now it's Princess' turn to be shocked. "Muh-muh-muh-my mother?"

"Honestly, just because you're rich doesn't give you license to be rude," Grandma continues. "And honestly, you should really comb that unruly hair!" Princess can only stare blankly.

"Now, I want you al to return all of that stolen jewelry and stop picking on my granddaughters and their boyfriends right now!" Grandma exclaims seriously.

"Yes, Ma'am." the defeated villains reply as they dolefully pick up bags of jewels and tote them back into the bank.

The Rowdyruffs look on in awe as they watch the baddies go. "Wow..." an impressed Brick exclaims. "That...was AWESOME!" Blossom gives a small smile. "Grandma's very good at what she does."

The boys then casually turn to the girls with concern. "Are you girls...okay?" Brick inquires. "We hope they didn't hurt you." a worried Boomer adds.

"Please don't worry, guys, we're quite fine." Blossom replies consolingly. The boys eyes begin to mist up with joy. "Oh, we're so glad! We were so scared for you!"

"We were scared for you, too," Bubbles adds, as her own eyes become a little misty. "Those girls were so dangerous!"

"We're just glad it's over," Boomer replies. "I could...never fall for another girl, I just couldn't!" The girls feel their hearts filling with happiness upon hearing these sweet words. "I'm glad," Bubbles replies. "If they had stolen you away...I don't know what I would do, it would be very scary!"

The boys blush slightly as they and the girls share a gentle hug, with happy tears rolling down their cheeks; Grandma smiles and sighs contentedly as she watches this truly moving scene. Just then, the hotline phone in Blossom's pocket begins to ring again. "Oh, pardon me," she slowly pulls back and answers the phone. "Hello, Mayor? What might the matter be?" As she listens to the reply, a concerned look crosses the pink Powerpuff's face. "Don't worry, Mayor, we'll be right there." As Blossom hangs up, Boomer inquires, "Is there more trouble, Blossom?"

"Yes," the pink Powerpuff replies. "The Smiths are robbing the Townsville Bank."

"The Smiths?" echoes a curious Grandma. "Who might they be?"

"Well, they were once our next-door neighbors," Buttercup replies. "They seemed nice at first, but one day, they turned evil and tried to destroy us and the professor! Fortunately, we were able to stop them and take them to jail, but they seem to have broken out again."

A determined look crosses Grandma's face. "Well, don't worry, Dears, we'll teach hem how neighbors ought to behave. Ready, kids?"

"Ready, Grandma!" the girls and boys happily oblige, upon which the group hops on Grandma's motorcycle and motor off. 


	5. A Love So Strong Nothing Can Break It

The group presently arrive at the Townsville Bank, where the Smiths are hauling bags of money through a hole blasted in the wall, past a tied-up security guard. "Heh, heh, this is perfect!" Harold snickers. "We've got all of the money and there's nothing those pesky Powerpuffs can do about it!"

Grandma parks the motorbike by the curb, upon which the girls and boys hover toward the villains. "Hold it right there!" Blossom exclaims. "You'll not get away with this!" Brick adds.

The Smiths stake in shock. "Rowdyruff Boys?" Mary Ann notes. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, uhm..." Butch stammers.

"Aren't you supposed to be villains?" Bud inquires.

"Well, you see...that is..." Boomer hesitates.

"So, why are you hanging out with the Powerpuff Girls?" Julie asks.

"Uh...uhm...uh..." Finally, Brick can keep this a secret no longer. "It's because...WE LOVE THEM!" The Smiths stare in shock. "Yes, we admit it. And we're not ashamed!" Brick continues. "We've always loved and cared for them, and if being a villain means avoiding the girl you love, then we'd much rather be good!"

The girls stare wide eyed. "Th...they love us!" the girls exclaim happily, as tears form in her eyes. "They really, really LOVE US!"

The Smiths glare angrily at the boys. "Well, you're making a big mistake, boys!" Mary Ann snarls as she pulls out a laser gun and points it straight at the boys. Before she can fire, however, Blossom fires an eye beam at the gun, incinerating it. "Wh-what?!" Mary Ann gasps in shock. "Wh-why would you defend them?"

"Because we love and care for them, too," Blossom replies. "And we always have!"

Now it's the boys' turn to stare wide eyed. "Th-they love us! They really do!" the boys exclaim elatedly, as their own eyes begin to mist up. "Oh, this is the HAPPIEST DAY OF OUR LIVES!"

Grandma smiles and sighs at this truly touching moment; soon after, she turns her attention to the villains. "Stop right this instant, you rapscallions! You'll not harm my granddaughters and their boyfriends on my watch!" Upon hearing these words, the girls and boys share contented smiles and blushes.

"Aww, beat it lady," Bud snaps rudely. "We got work ta do here!"

"Where are your manners, young man?" Grandma replies. "Honestly, this is behavior very unbecoming of neighbors!"

"Buh-but-buh-buh-but-but..." Bud stammers.

"Just look at those grimy clothes," Grandma replies indignantly. "Honestly, don't you people ever do laundry?"

"Wuh-wuh-wuh-well, we-" Harold replies.

"Why, I'll bet that none of you ever iron your clothes, comb your hair, or shine your shoes!" Grandma continues.

"I shine my shoes." Julie pipes up.

"Honey, please." her mother scolds.

"Now, I want you all to put all of that money back where it belongs, and patch up that big hole you left in the wall!" Grandma exclaims seriously.

"Yes, Ma'am." the defeated Smiths reply as they pick up the bags of money and carry them back into the bank. As they leave, Brick hands a bucket of cement to Harold. "Don't forget this."

"Nice one, Brick." Blossom says as she embraces him in a hug. The red Rowdyruff blushes deeply. "Th-th-th-thanks, I guess."

As they watch the Smiths leave, the boys and girls' eyes meet. "Uhm, Brick?" Blossom inquires. "May I...ask you a question, please?"

"Yes?" Brick replies.

"Was it...true what you had said back there about having always loved us?"

Upon these words, the red Rowdyruff's eyes grow dewy. "Yes indeed," he replies softly as he gently takes her hands, upon which Boomer and Bubbles and Butch and Buttercup do the same. "I simply can't take my eyes off of yours...I can't stop looking into your eyes. Every time we see each other my heart starts racing and I can't stop it. Is this the thing called love? If it is, then I'm happy to be loved by you. You are the most important person in the world to me, which is why...I love everything about you, and couldn't let you die."

The pink Powerpuff's eyes well up with joyful tears as her heart fills with happiness. "Oh, _BRICK_!"

"I love you, Blossom." Brick replies softly.

"I love you, too, Brick," Blossom replies. "You, too, are the most important person in the world to me. I love everything about you, too, and couldn't let you die." Brick blushes deeply as he and Blossom quickly embrace each other in a big hug, and Boomer and Bubbles and Butch and Buttercup do the same. Grandma brushes away a small, blissful tear as she watches this truly heartwarming scene. "Awww."

As the girls and boys hen glance casually down toward Grandma, they suddenly notice a thoughtful look on her face. "Is all well, Grandma?" inquires a concerned Blossom.

"Yes, Dear," Grandma replies. "I've just been contemplating what to do about all of these unruly villains running around. They certainly need to be taught some manners; I just wonder what might be best." As the girls and boys begin to contemplate potential solutions, Grandma suddenly notices a school bus out of the corner of her eye and is immediately struck with an idea. "Ah!"


End file.
